twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kingj0oew2010/TWILIGHT SAGA REMIX-MIDNIGHT SUN
W00 G0TCHA H00KED MILITARY INCK. PRESENTS… TWILIGHT SAGA REMIXED-MIDNIGHT SUN BY J.H00K$(AKA KING J0EWSEFF) I OWN NUTH-N. GOD BLESS U S.M. GOD BLESS ALL WHO READ THIS AND REVIEW. LET'S GO. STR8 2 DA POINT. I THOUGHT ABOUT WHAT IF THE LYCANTHORPES(LYCANS 4 SHORT AKA WEREWOLVEZ) WERE THERE IN THE FIRST TWILIGHT AND EDDIE'S MIDNIGHT SUN POV WAS APART OF IT ALL AND FINISHED? LET'S ALL FIND OUT DA SUMMARI OF DA ST0RY SHALL W3. Plot summary Isabella "Bella" Swan moves from sunny Phoenix, Arizona to rainy Forks, Washington to live with her father, Charlie. She chooses to do this so that her mother, Renée, can travel with her new husband, Phil Dwyer, who is a minor league baseball star. Even though Bella never had many friends in Phoenix, she attracts much attention at her new school in Forks, and is quickly befriended by several students. Much to her dismay, several boys in the school compete for shy Bella's attention. Jacob enrolls the next day with his family also and they and the Cullens rival ,but Bella is unaware of the past of the two families. Elsewhere many misterious murders spring up and authorites think it's wild animals kiling people. Bella's dad says to be careful and heads for work. The next day when Bella sits next to Edward Cullen in biology class on her first day of school, Edward seems utterly repulsed. Edward is stunningly attractive, and inhumanly beautiful, yet he is an outsider too. He moves as far away from her as possible. He even attempts to change his schedule to avoid her, which leaves Bella completely puzzled about his attitude towards her. Shortly after he disappears for a while, Edward begins to talk to Bella, having seemingly forgotten their unfriendly first encounter. One day, Bella looks at Edward, who is far away, in the parking lot. Oblivious to her, a student (Tyler Crowley) had lost control of his vehicle, and it was rapidly progressing in her direction. Bella realizes this at the last moment, thinking she is dead. However, Edward appears and stops the oncoming car completely with one hand, leaving a dent, and shocking Bella with his speed and strength. He sees Jacob from the distance standing by the woods and takes off. The Quileutes meet up to discuss the matter and plan to see what happens next, discussing the treaty they made with the Olympic Coven long ago. During a trip to the La Push reservation, Bella tricks Jacob, into telling her the local tribal legends and she finds out why , although the Cullens have lived in Forks for two years, they have never really been accepted by the townsfolk. Jacob mentions the Cullens, and says that most of the reservation believes that they are vampires, though he doesn't think so. She also finds out later Jacob and his family are lycans after a nomad tries to attack her on the way home. That's also a ground breaker to her knowing what the history of the Olympic Coven is and the history they have with the Quileuets. During a trip to Port Angeles, Edward rescues her again, this time from a band of serial rapists and killers. Bella asks him if what Jacob said about his family is true. Edward admits that he and his family are vampires, but says that he and his family only drink animal blood to keep themselves from turning into the monsters that many other vampires are. Edward and Bella's relationship grows over time, and they fall passionately in love. Their foremost problem is that to Edward, Bella's scent is a hundred times more potent than any other human's, making Edward struggle to resist his desire to kill her. However, despite this they manage to stay together safely for a time. Bella goes to see Jake who's not himself and says he knows about her and the "blood suckers". She suspects Sam has something to do with it and he says he and the pack must go and find out where the murderers are and for Bella to stay away from him. He runs away and she goes back home. Later that night , Jacob goes to her house and they talk about the situation. He leaves promising to protect her and not to harm the Cullens until the "true killer(s) is/are revealed on her behalf and due to there childhood friendship. The next day, Bella meets up with Eddie and they spend time together. The seemingly perfect state of their relationship is thrown into chaos when the family have a friendly game of baseball and the Quileute werewolves arrive as the opposing team to see whether or not they are up to doing the killings happening around Forks. Since Bella is there, the two teams start the game up then another vampire coven sweeps into Forks and James, a tracker vampire, decides that he wants to hunt Bella for sport. Laurent arrives to apologize for what happened and warns them about James and Alice recognizes him as the tracker who hunted her way back. Edward's family plan to distract the tracker by splitting up Bella and Edward, while the Quileute Wolf Pack track down the nomads in the woods and all surrounding areas as they team up for Bella's sake honoring their treaty to protect Bella. Bella is sent to hide in a hotel in Phoenix. Bella then gets a phone call from James in which he says that he has her mother, and Bella is forced to give herself up to James at her old ballet studio. Upon meeting him, Bella discovers her mother wasn't at the dance studio and was safe all along. James attacks Bella, but Edward, along with the rest of the Cullen family, rescue Bella before James can kill her while the Pack chase off Victoria, his mate, all the way out of town. To Edward's horror, Bella begins to feel like her hand is on fire; James had bitten her. The only thing that could be done save her life was to suck the poison out. Edward is the only one who can do so as the others would find it too hard to finish. To his, and Bella's amazement he is able to stop after sucking the poison out. James is subsequently ripped apart and burned by Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale, Edward's brothers. Bella is taken to a hospital in Phoenix, where she recovers from the attack. The story they choose to give Bella's parents is that she fell down two flights of stairs and through a window in a hotel, using her clumsiness to cover up for what really happened to her. Once returning to Forks, Jake and Edward shake hands and tells Bella he'll be her best friend always and that he wants her happy, though he still has a crush on her. Jacob leaves and Bella goes to the prom with Edward, where she expresses her desire to become a vampire, which Edward refuses to let happen. The book ends with neither of them refusing to budge, but as deeply in love as ever. The pack discuss the future with Bella and the Cullens for various reasons then leave to guard the forest so that they don't intrude on Bella and Ed's privacy as Jake ensist. As the couple dance the night away, Victoria watches in the darkness, plotting revenge for James' demise. I hope you enjoyed the remix. God bless and have a gr8 1. Category:Blog posts